Berfore the Lioness came the Firebird
by daughterofhorses
Summary: When Alanna was growing up she knew of the Firebird one of the greatest knights in the history of Tortall but what she didn't know was that the Firebird was really Juliana of Ravenguard Alanna's great grandmother a girl who pretened to be a boy.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Song of the Lioness**

**June 20, 2012- Chapter improved**

Prologue

Julianna had alway been told that she was beautiful with her light colored auburn hair and sparkling electric blue eyes. She was told that she would catch many young men's eyes when she went to court after the convent. She had a quick whit and sharp tongue. Her temper was not to be tested as she had very little patience.

Well, almost everyone she met had told her that. Admittedly, those people who she had met were stuck up, status concerned, courtiers. The men would rather be studying a document that would hold no secret to the universe or power. The women, their wives, who had nothing better to do then try to gain royal favor and gossip. Many of them had tried to arrange a marriage with their sons, after all, Ravensguard was one of the oldest, wealthiest fifes in the kingdom.

The other people she had met were the ones who she cared about, the real knights of the kingdom, the few that traveled to the isolated Ravensguard, the servants who actually cared about her well-being and happiness.

By them she had also been told that she was the best archer at Ravensguard. She was a better fighter than her brother, three hours older then her.

And she wanted to put those skill to use, after all, she had always dreamed of being a knight for the kingdom of Tortall. Just has her brother had always dreamed of being a document studying scholar like her dad. Though he was actually interested in things that could benefit the kingdom. He had some theory about disease and another about clean water and he wanted to study the field of Science. Which was only taught a the school for boys connected to The Convent where Juliana was set to go.

Yet that dream was forbidden, a violation of the law. However that never stopped a Ravensguard, well, a true Ravensguard, not one who didn't give a damn about battle tactics.

So despite that law she traded places with her brother, dressed as a boy,and headed off to the palace to do the unthinkable, become a knight.


	2. New Friends

**I don't own Song of the Lioness, Protector of the Small, Beka Cooper, The Immortals, Aly**

**Tamora Pierce is coming out with a new book very soon**

**New Friends**

Juliana gazed around the chambers that she would live in for the next four years until she became a page. She smiled at the large window that opened onto the Courtyard. Her bed looked exceptionally soft after the long ride from the wooded mountain region that her family's manor: Ravensguard was located in.

She changed into the scarlet and gold tunic and hoes she had just been fitted for. The outfit was large but she would grown into it.

Stepping outside Juliana took in the other pages who were standing outside their doors, ready for dinner. A boy who looked to be a fourth year came up to her. He towered over her average eleven year old hight. Sneering down at her he spoke with a drawl that marked him as a Southern Totallian.

"I am Adon of Lindant and the only one other than the Prince who's family os higher than the Book of Bronze. Because of that you will be my servant. Juliana smiled, Ravensguard was recored in the Book of Gold between the royal Cote family and Trebond.

"Well, I am Julian of Ravensguard and I will not be your servant."

She didn't notice a large group of boys coming in their direction until she heard a strong, proud voice ask, "What is going on here? Who is the new boy?"

"I am Juliana of Ravensguard and this boy said I had to be his servant because his family is in the Book of Silver."

She looked at the boys. The leader had sapphire blue eyes and ebony black hair. The crest on his tunic marked him as the Prince. She bowed to the heir to the throne and observed the other boys. One had light brown eyes and blond hair. The one next to him had dark brown hair and green eyes that twinkled with mischief. The one standing next to the Prince had light brown hair with some red in it and grey blue eyes.

The Prince introduced himself as Jonathan the one with green eyes was George of Goldenlake and the one next to him was Thom of Mallory's Peak. Next to the Prince stood Alan of Trebond. Jonathan flat out ordered her not to call him highness and appointed Alan to show her around the castle.

Juliana was accepted into their group not as a follower but into the group that only consisted of them, the leaders. She told them that she had one sister and one brother who were named Juliana and Owen and that they were all triplets.

She said her sister's name was Juliana and she was training to become a lady at the manor and Owen was becoming a sorer. And when the tired girl fell asleep she was thinking of her new friends and the new life she was to live.

* * *

**I know people don't want it to be the same as Alanna, but remember, they are doing the same thing, the events can't be that different.**


	3. Palace Life

**I don't own Song of the Lioness, Tortall, or anything by Tamora Pierce**

**Palace Life**

Juliana started lessons the next day. In the morning she had reading, mathematics, history of Tortall, and manners. The afternoon was filled with riding, staff fighting, archery, and hand to hand combat.

She had not yet found a good house to ride. She was currently riding a chestnut gelding who she found way to easy. The instructor was pleased when he found that she could ride extremely well and she had been set to train with her new friends and their year mates.

She was a good archer and had been set to train with a cross bow which was a new weapon to her.

She found that she liked staff fighting but it was a challenge for her.

The only afternoon class she had trouble in was hand to hand combat. She was faster than the boys which gave her an advantage but they were all bigger and stronger than her.

Adon didn't give her anymore trouble so she left him alone. Juliana could tell that she would have to face him at some point, thought how far away it was she couldn't tell.

Soon Midwinter came and she served at the ball. She was set to serve the young ladies which she was glad of.

She brought the finger bowl around to the next girl at the table and realized with a shock that it was her cousin.

"My lady," Juliana said to her cousin who hadn't noticed her yet.

Gwen of Naxen turned around and yelped as she recognized her cousin Juliana who was standing behind her with her hair cut short and wearing the uniform of a page.

"Juliana what are you doing here?" She whispered as she leaned forward to wash her fingers.

"Call me Julian," her cousin whispered.

"Hello Julian," she said louder so her friends could hear. "Do you think you could come visit me during your free time tonight.

Juliana smiled she had always loved her cousin and it would be nice to speak to someone as a girl.

"I would love to."

Gwen had private rooms in the palace and as soon as Juliana walked in she said, "Start talking now."

Juliana found the whole story of everything that had happened spilling out.

Soon Juliana spent one night with Gwen a week. Her cousin could help her with problems that confused her in her lessons. Her new friends excepted that she liked to spent time with her cousin and didn't press for information.

Weeks flew by and one morning Juliana found herself practicing a dagger dance when her door was thrown open by George.

"It is to early for you to bug me," Julian complained.

"Well, Julian nothing is to early the day you turn twelve," replied Alan.

Her head sapped up as she registered the date, March 31, her 12th birthday.

They dumped gifts into her arms and Jon ordered her to open them.

Jon had brought her a vat of healing salve that cured any small cuts or bruises and a message saying that they could all go into the city.

George brought her some stones that her said were to build up her scrawny arms.

Thom had giving her new soft riding gloves. And Alan, who she considered her closest friend had gotten her a dagger that was meant to fit in her boot.

Gwen had bought her a necklace with a silver chain and charm that was a ruby firebird.

They small group of friends returned from the city just in time for Juliana's staff fighting lesson but she was brought in front of a stern looking man and handed a small practice sword.

Sword fighting was something new entirely. She loved the way the sword felt like and extension of her arm. Every complaint the teacher gave her felt like a blow to the stomach. He said that she was a pitiful sword fight but she was dertemined to prove him wrong.

That very night she snuck out of bed and began going through the drills she had learned.


	4. Swords and Steeds

**I don't own Song of the Lioness**

**Swords and Steeds**

The last day of lessons before the pages took their summer trip the sword master set them up in pairs to duel. Juliana was paired with a smaller boy named Adian of Mastoblle. He was a relatively good swords man.

The pair that went before them was clumsy and rough. They both swung the sword wildly until one of them tripped and the other put the sword point to his chest.

Juliana and Adian bowed and then assumed the guard stance. Adian attacked and Juliana blocked before returning with an attack of her own. Their swords clashed together as they danced. Spinning the swords with each other as they sparred. Ducking, weaving the two blades together, the spinning blurs of steal became one.

Juliana could almost feel what his next move was going to be. He brain didn't control her actions it was her body that did. Her muscles took over and all at once she saw an opening. She twisted her sword and sent his spinning right into her out stretched out her hand and caught the hilt of the practice sword in her hand. He was defenseless she stood with both swords in her hands not believing what just happened, she had won.

"Good Ravensclaw, next time don't hobble when he comes down hard. Your strikes were week I want them harder. And try to win faster."

Juliana seethed she had done an amazing job and all he did was criticize her.

"Don't get mad at him Julian, he is never nice to anyone even me," said George.

"I don't no how anyone is nice to you," Juliana retorted.

"We just don't listen to him anymore," remarked Alan.

"Your words mortally wound me."

"George, shut up," Commanded Jon.

One of the stable boys ran up to Juliana panting for breath.

"Strider is lame, my Grace sent me to find you to pick a horse out of the new ones who just arrived."

"Thank you Ryan. Will you show me to them."

There were four in all. One was a short stocky mountain pony who he would soon outgrow. The second was bigger but she could see that he had poor feet and it would be hard for him to travel over rough terrain. There was a beautiful grey gelding but he was far to big for Juliana to manage she only came up to his shoulder.

The last was the one who caught her eye. He was a chestnut gelding with a nice dished face. He had a start leading to a strip and a small snip on the nose. He was on the large side and she loved him.

"This is the one," she said turning to Ryan. "What is his name?"

"He came with none."

"I will name him Sham then." She smiled and stroked his face. "You and I will do well together."


	5. A Girl's Best Friend

**I don't own Song of The Lioness **

**A Girls Best Friend**

They rode the next morning at dawn and Juliana found herself riding next to Alan. Of all of her friends, he was the only one she ever considered telling her secret to.

By mid-afternoon the talk had turned to their homes and families. Juliana didn't know much about her friend and was fascinated to hear about his upbringing at Trebond.

Trebond was one of the older families in Tortall and she knew that it was in the Book of Gold. She had asked him if he minded that Adon forgot that he was in the Book of Gold but he didn't care. Apparently the older boy made that mistake quite frequently.

He was the eldest of three children and had a younger brother and sister named Megan and Arram. Trebond was the kingdoms first line of defense at the northern border so from a young age he had learned to fight and hunt.

Juliana told him about her childhood only changing some small facts so he wouldn't find anything that didn't fit in with what she had already told him along with the rest of her friends.

Towards evening they stopped to camp in a large clearing a short walk from a large stream.

The pages split into groups to go hunting and Juliana found herself with Thom, Alan, Jonathan, and George.

Alan caught a rabbit early on and George easily skinned it as the rest of them hunted. Juliana noticed a flicker of movement beneath a tree and soon had a rabbit with an arrow though its eye to her credit.

Dinner that night was good, some groups had gotten fish and one group found some large squirrels so everyone ate well.

The next morning at about ten o'clock they left the foot hills and moved into the mountain region where Juliana had grown up.

Alan found in fascinating to ride next to his friend through_ his_ home land because _Julian _was always pointing out landmarks and telling him stories about them.

When it came time to camp they were on top of a huge platue on the top of a mountain.

As soon as the tents were all set up she lead Alan over towards the edge. She pointed into the setting sun towards her home.

Ravensguard, though far away was clearly visible from the top of the large mountain and Alan stared at the dark stone walls of the manor where his friends had grown up.

"Doesn't it bother you that we are so close and don't visit."

"Not really, my father doesn't care about me or my brother, or sister," she quickly caught herself. "I would rather not see him and I see the rest of my family at court."

"I never see your sister why?"

"She is learning to be a lady at home, when she is ready she is planning to come to court."

"I can't wait to meet her, and your brother, do you know when they will come."

"Juliana won't come until I am over eighteen you can count on that."

"Why?"

"My father wants her to be lady like before she goes, needles to say she isn't."

Alan laughed and the two friends stood together watching the setting sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been such a long wait but I wan't sure if people were reading this. I know it sounds similar to Alanna's story right now but don't worry, I have a special plan for this that is nothing like the story of the lioness, the story will differ. And in the words of Francisco D'Anconia, "I swear to you on the life of the woman I love." This plot is not stolen from Tamora Pierce, "It's mine! Do you understand that, mine!" (one of the best movies ever)**

* * *

Midwinters came and went and Juliana became closer to her goal. Her breasts became more of a concern to keep them hiden. When her monthlies had arrived Gwen had given her a charm that warded off pregnancy.

Her cousin had fallen in love with a night from the barony of Ola and they had been married. Juliana and Patrick had become close after the wedding and eventually she had divulged her secret. He thought it was great and made her swear that she wouldn't reveal that she was a woman to the court unless he was there and when she became a squire he asked her to serve him and she accepted readily knowing he was a fine knight and she would get a lot of border action with him. It also solved the problem of the risk of a night master discovering her secret and telling everyone.

* * *

Everything had been peaceful in the land. True there had been a few border raids and a few disagreements but the amounts of strife had been small. Even the arguments between her friends and Adon had diminished, they had learned to live together.

But that all changed after the king and queen began hunting for a queen for their son. Every neighboring country sent one of their princesses in hopes she would become queen and yet none seemed to interest Juliana's friend.

One princess went as far as to sneak into his room and try to seduce him. She was promptly sent back to the Copper Isles where she had come from and the terms she was sent back on quickly spread to neighboring countries who shunned the royal family. All to quickly war ships began to gather off the coast and Juliana's friends who were already knights and her knight master were called away from the castle. Juliana packed her gear and headed off for the frontlines.

**This is Ellis Wyatt I'm gone! Don't try to find me, you won't! I am on strike!"**


	7. And in that Moment

**I don't own Song of the Lioness**

**Please understand that I would update this story every day if it was possible. However I have been dealing with school and a Math class that is for kids two years older then me. Not to mention homework and catch-up work from something like 35 sick days, I know, I'm special. I also managed to set the school record for number of pages read earning over 1000 points. I also play Lacrosse, my team is the best in the state, and ride horses. Now that it had gotten warmer I have started swimming every day if I can as well. I love fanfiction but my life away from the computer must come first. However, school is out and Lacrosse is over and between my work for school and summer sports there should be more updates. But a warning, there will be gaps, I am traveling over the summer and for some reason, almost all of the places I am going are rural so I won't be able to update.**

**Now I have no intention to withhold updates or beg for reviews but this story is one I am not sure about and I would like to know who is reading it. **

* * *

_Beat! beat! drums!-Blow! bugles! blow!_  
_Through the windows-through doors-burst like a ruthless force,_  
_Into the solemn church, and scatter the congregation;_  
_Into the school where the scholar is studying;_  
_Leave not the bridegroom quiet-no happiness must he have now with_  
_his bride;_  
_Nor the peaceful farmer any peace, plowing his field or gathering his_  
_grain;_  
_So fierce you whirr and pound, you drums-so shrill you bugles blow._

_Beat! beat! drums!-Blow! bugles! blow!_  
_Over the traffic of cities-over the rumble of wheels in the streets:_  
_Are beds prepared for sleepers at night in the houses? No sleepers_  
_must sleep in those beds;_  
_No bargainers' bargains by day-no brokers or speculators-Would they_  
_continue?_  
_Would the talkers be talking? would the singer attempt to sing?_  
_Would the lawyer rise in the court to state his case before the_  
_judge?_  
_Then rattle quicker, heavier drums-you bugles wilder blow._

_Beat! beat! drums!-BlowIn ! bugles! blow!_  
_Make no parley-stop for no expostulation;_  
_Mind not the timid-mind not the weeper or prayer;_  
_Mind not the old man beseeching the young man;_  
_Let not the child's voice be heard, nor the mother's entreaties;_  
_Make even the trestles to shake the dead, where they lie awaiting the_  
_hearses,_  
_So strong you thump, O terrible drums-so loud you bugles blow._  
_-__Walt Whitman_

* * *

Years she had spent training no preparing herself for this moment. The moment when she was thrust into the fray of battle. The moment when the last of her childhood and innocents was stripped from her. The moment she was thrown into the gore and death of war, that she really became a man, or in her case woman. The moment when her innocents was replaced with guilt and sorrow.

Yet nothing could prepare her for the moment when blood spattered across her face. Or the moment when she felt the blade she was wielding bit through flesh and bone. Severing the last strands of someone's life, of her humanity.

And yet, in that moment, there was no thinking, only doing. Doing what needed to be done, to keep her alive another day. That instinct, one that had been passed down from the Gods, that need to stay alive to see the sun another day. In that moment, that instinct took over, guiding her hand and her sword until she stood alone in a field of flesh and blood.

A hand gently rested itself on her back as she wretched, once, twice. Spilling the contents of her stomach among the corps. She blushed at the moment of weakness as her knight-master comforted her.

"You did well, and don't worry, I passed out after my first battle."

"I shouldn't have been so weak."

"It is basic humanity to feel sick. And I bet that the ones who escaped will be telling stories of a miniature devil in the center of the fray."

The comforting voice of her cousin broke through Juliana's conscious as her pulled her shaking form into his chest.

"You did excellently, they retreated, and the king wants us back in The Palace before snowfall. They have been pushed back to the islands because they lost so many men and they need supplies. They won't be able to cross the sea again until spring, after the ice melts and the storm season ends."

"We're going home?"

Her small voice managed to break through her tears.

"Home," he echoed. "I believe you have friends who want to see Julian."

* * *

With a long ride through the kingdom and a large dose of convincing from Patrick, Juliana came to terms with what she had done and was back to herself when they rode into the stable yard and were confronted with a large group of squires who bombarded her with questions.

"Hey, you're a big hero now, still going to hang out with us losers?"

"I heard you fought better then most of the knights there."

"What happened?"

"Can you tell us about it?"

"How many men did you kill?"

The insensitive question from George cut through the muddle of words spilling out of her friends mouths and cut into her like a blade. Like her blade had cut through all of those men.

She curled herself up and began to sob, the memories of the battle rushing back into her mind.

Briefly her mind resisted everyone turning to yell at the boy, everyone except one person...

Alan drew her into a hug, murmuring in her ear telling her that everything would be okay and that everyone here had killed someone. Telling her that she did it to protect her country and the people of her country.

Somehow, the words came together in her guilt racked brain and calmed her. Pulling her out of her shell and reminding her what Patrick had been telling her the whole trip. That it was okay, that everything would be okay, that she did the right thing.

And there, in that moment, she though of all the people who would have received the punishment of their failure had those men broken through their line. How, yes, she had killed men but how, in doing so, she had protected so many others.

And in that moment, something began to grow inside of her, a feeling, a need, a love. One that would not come to show itself for years to come.

* * *

**In closing I am going to share this poem with you...**

_To keep your marriage brimming_  
_With love in the loving cup,_  
_Whenever you're wrong, admit it;_  
_Whenever you're right, shut up._  
_-__Ogden Nash_


	8. The Chamber

**I don't own Song of the Lioness**

**I understand if it feels like I am jumping around but I am only trying to reach the main part which will be after she becomes a fully fledged knight. **

* * *

The Chamber

By the time the midwinter of Juliana's eighteenth year rolled around she had forgotten about what had happened after the war ended. Well almost, during the day it never entered her mind because she was so busy but at night, she couldn't forget about how Alan had acted. There were more pressing things on her mind though as she rose at the tap on her shoulder. It was her chance, time to prove that all of her work wasn't in vain.

The cold stone under her feet and the air surrounding her made her shiver as the heavy door of the chamber thudded behind her. She had spent months dreaming of this preparing herself for whatever the infamous room had to offer. Yet she couldn't think about that, all she could think about was that day that Alan came out of the chamber, a shivering, crying mess.

_She looked around and found herself in the ballroom in a dress. She approached her friends and they all scorned her, telling her that she was just a woman and that she was worthless. Then Alan approached and at seeing her in the dress he scoffed. He echoed the words of her friends, telling her that she was worthless as a beautiful women approached them. She kissed Alan and as he responded, she stabbed him with a sword. His dead body collapsed onto the ground as it shifted into a familiar landscape, one that would be forever burned into her mind. _

_Corpses lay around her, friends, family, people from the palace, all slaughtered. At the end of the battlefield stood him, the first man she had killed on the fateful day when she was thrust into the brutality of war. The sword in his hand dripped with blood and he rammed it through the hart of another person that she knew, her father. She started to cry out, but quickly stopped herself before charging towards the man, their blades met in a crash and he began to over power her, "You are weak, after all, you are only a woman." She fought back pushing the sword away from her, throwing it aside as she struck him down, he would no longer hurt any of her friends. _

_She was now standing in a forest, a place she knew, Ravensguard. She began to run towards her home, branches tearing at her clothes. She reached the edge of the woods and gazed up at the manner house as it burned, flames licking the flag that flew at the top of the highest turret. The village was silent and empty except for the bodies that littered the streets. She ran again, towards her home, towards the fire and smoke. She reached the walls and halted, a man stood at the top, battling with her brother and as she watched Owen tumble off the battlements, falling to the flames which devoured him._

The images faded and she was left trembling in the chamber as the door swung opened and she stumbled into Alan and Patrick's arms, shivering and sobbing she had passed the test, she was a knight.


	9. Chapter 9

**My little sister who I "love" so very much got me sick as a dog so I have been out of school hacking up blood. Today my headache has gone away though so I can write.**

**This is the moment when the story is going to truly begin to differ from the Alanna story.**

**If you have ever seen or read Romeo and Juliet, George is going through what Romeo was going through at the beginning of the play.**

* * *

_One year later-_

Snow softly tumbled down on the castle, catching on the windows and blocking the view of the world outside. Four young knights sat close to a fire, two of them playing chess, one mooning over a girl, and the third laughing at the lovesick one.

Alan moved his queen, putting John's king, which had been modeled to look like him into checkmate. He turned away from the pouting Prince and towards George who had just loudly complained that he could never live without his love. Thom sat off to the side and being the good friend that he was he was finding humor in George's plight, offering no sympathy.

"George, you know that in two days you will have forgotten about her."

"How could I forget about her, there isn't a know girl that could rival her beauty," he glanced mournfully out the window, "Except for her!"

The group sighted, they were used to his fickle attractions, but they came to glance out the window any way as a woman dismounted a horse in the courtyard.

"The servant, look at him, isn't that the Ravensguard crest?" John pointed it out to the group.

"Mitheros, your right!"

"That must be Julianna," Alan breathed out, of all of them, he had been the closest to their friend."

"We should go down and meet her, she has to be as awesome as her brother," George hopped up and down excitedly, total over his previous despair.

The boys rushed downstairs to greet the girl. When the first came face to face with her, they were shocked by the family resemblance. The only difference between this girl and her brother was the longer hair. The boys explained to her that they were Alan's friends and she agreed to save a dance for them at the ball that night.

* * *

Julianna hated the dress she was wearing, it was uncomfortable, unmovable, dangerous, and if she wanted to admit her true problem with it, beautiful, so beautiful that she couldn't do it justice. The soft white fabric flowed down her frame, soft blue accents allowing her eyes to pop. The fabric glowed on its own, creating an angelic aura around her. Her hair was piled on her head, curls cascading down, her face devoid of makeup.

She truly didn't see how beautiful she looked and couldn't comprehend why, when she entered the ballroom, everyone started.

The boys came up to her, George sweeping her off for a dance, then Thom, she rotated through the partners until she found herself in Alan's arms, panting.

"Do you want to go outside for a break?"

"That sounds lovely."

Which is how she found herself sitting outside, sitting on a bench in the garden, talking with Alan. The conversation flowed easily between them, just as it should between old friends. When the other three (two feeling neglected and one trying to escape the matchmaking mother who were sure that, "Their daughter would make the perfect Queen,") came outside, the found the two conversing about old stories about childhood and some about Julian.

* * *

"I hate you!" George sighed at Alan.

"What did I do now?"

"I was going to make my move on Julianna and then you had to just sweep her off her feet in the garden."

"There is nothing going on between Julianna and me."

"I highly doubt that," John felt the need to chime in, "Both of you looked like you were in love when we found you."

"There is nothing between me and Julianna!" Alan continued to insist.

"Me thinks the man doth protest to much," George said before leaning over to Thom and whispering rather loudly, "I bet you five crowns the end up together."

* * *

**This chapter is crap but at least it is something.**


End file.
